


Good Morning, Mrs Potter

by pommedeplume



Series: All That We Have Left (Raising Harry) [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Consent, F/M, Honeymoon, Making Love, Marriage, Paris - Freeform, Pregnancy, alternate universe - non magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: (April 20, 2003)James and Lily Potter are on their honeymoon and have an experience to remember.





	

**April 20, 2003**

James was standing at the window in his pants, the sunlight shining through and surrounding him as if he were an angel. He had been no angel the night before, Lily thought, looking around wondering where her clothes had ended up.

"Good morning, Mrs. Potter," James said.

"Morning, Mr. Evans," Lily said then giggled as she pulled herself out of bed, desperately making her way to the loo.

Among the many things that had begun to improve during her second trimester of pregnancy, her constant urge to pee wasn't one of them. After taking care of that she brushed her teeth and came back in to the bedroom of their hotel in Paris.

James was lying back on the bed and grinning. He'd be grinning like that when they made it to the room last night. In all the years they'd been together James had never looked at her the way he had last night. It was a mixture of love and desire that sent shivers up her spine and made her melt in his embrace.

Finding time to make love in recent months had been essentially impossible. Lily had found herself too nauseous or her breasts too tender or whatever else was going on with her pregnant body. By the time her sex drive came roaring back a few weeks ago, they were both knee deep in wedding preparation. But not last night.

Last night James had been like devout believer in the religion that was the body and soul of Lily Potter. He had undressed her slowly, piece by piece, as if every thing that touched her body was a sacred artifact that belonged in the museum of their love.

He then laid her down and with his hands and mouth worshipped at at every part of her body. His fingers stroked her hair while his lips kissed her ears. His fingers danced over the pale flesh of her back while his full lips explored the nape of her neck.

James kissed down her spine, breathing the words, "I love you," as he traveled south. He was gentle with her belly and spared some kisses for their unborn child as well before hungrily arriving between her legs were his devotion brought her several great climaxes.

James then slid next to her and she rolled over as they kissed for awhile, James unwilling to do anything but draw out their ecstasy. Lily had turned over and pressed her bottom against him, grinding him down below. James made squealing frustrated sounds and shortly after he was entering her, his hand between her legs, urging her quickly towards another climax.

James apologised when he came more quickly than he intended but Lily had told him it was all right. James continued and shocked Lily by how swiftly he was hard again. They both climaxed again and Lily thought it was sweet how James still wasn't satiated, his hands and mouth desperately trying to show her devotion. At some point they fell asleep, intertwined and thoroughly exhausted.

But here James lay again, giving her that look, his eyes looking her over, a bulge between his legs. Lily squeezed her thighs together, feeling her own dampness. Lily nodded in the direction of his groin and he removed his pants immediately.

After applying appropriate lubrication, Lily climbed on top of him and rode him to another climax, this being sort of morning sex they didn't normally enjoy. Afterwards, they ordered breakfast in bed.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter. Are we going to see Paris at all this week?" Lily asked, before biting into her toast and jam.

"I've been enjoying Paris immensely," James laughed then kissed her shoulder.

Eventually, they did make it to the shower, where Lily wasn't the least bit surprised that they made love again and then out of the hotel to explore the city. It was all such a cliche, coming to Paris for their honeymoon. Lily had always disliked sappy, over-sentimental stuff but this was an experience she would always treasure.

She couldn't help herself from imagining the many times over the years she would tell their child the tale of this special week in Paris that she had shared with his father, though… she might leave out some bits.


End file.
